El alcohol y otros efectos
by looneypeeves
Summary: Summary: Syaoran no era el chico más paciente del mundo, ni que lo digan, pero el hecho de ver a la dulce Kinomoto tratando de seducirlo le causaba cierta gracia. One Shot Diclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de Clamp, yo solo estoy tratando de hacer un fic -P


-Syaoran, vamos para la fiesta que dará Eriol, verdad?

_Ven esa de ahí, esa es Sakura, mi hasta ese entonces inocente novia. _

-Lo que quiera mi flor, dije robandole un tierno beso

_y ese de ahí soy yo, haciendo de idiota cuando trata de ella porque si me hubiera puesto a pensar con claridad en lo que significaban las palabras "Eriol y fiesta", ahora mismo estuviera en acurrucado en el sillón con Sakura, en la casa de Sakura o paseando con Sakura... si, cualquier cosa menos verla cazar fantasmas inexistentes, quien diría que el alcohol la haría más valiente._

-Syaoran, ven a ayudarme a buscar a los caminantes blancos, no podemos dejar que John Snow muera.

_Genial, ahora le ha dado porque es un personaje de Game of throne..._

-Sakura, por favor ya deja ese pobre arbusto, ahí no hay ningún fantasma, zombie, vampiro o cualquier otra cosa sobre natural que se te pue...

-Oh mira, Syao, un gatito!

-Sakura, concéntrate por favor

_Comenzó a perseguir el gatito por todo el jardín de Eriol y gritarle "Pikachu, yo te elijo"... debía admitir que se veía graciosa... Ah! no crean que soy un mal novio que la deja hacer papelones, no, estamos en el jardín trasero de la mansión y gracias a Dios no hay nadie para que vean a Sakura desnudarse... esperen, Qué?!_

-Sakura, por Dios! abotonate la camiseta!

_Corrí hasta quedarme al frente de ella y fue una mala idea, tenía todos los botones de la camiseta abiertos y se le veía un espectacular sostén negro de encajes, sus pechos no eran muy grandes ni muy pequeños, solo perfectos... me quedé embobado viéndola, es mi imaginación o hace más calor aquí... Syaoran, concéntrate! _

-Sakura, por lo que más quieras abotonate la camiseta

-Si tanto te molesta por qué no la abotonas tú, dijo con voz sexy? tragué pesado, mi inocente novia no pudo haber dicho eso, ella no es así de... de... sensual. Puso sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y me besó como nunca lo había hecho, con una pasión desbordante, aplicando varias mordidas en el proceso y como buen adolescente le correspondí con la misma intensidad, nos separamos un momento para poder respirar y aprovechó para besar mi cara e ir bajando hasta mi cuello y detenerse ahí y aplicar pequeños mordiscos que enviaban miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo concentrándose en una sola parte de mi anatomía haciendo levantar a mi amigo, con unas de sus manos tomó la mía y la colocó en su pecho derecho, con todo el auto control que me quedaba y creame que era muy poco, me la quité de encima...

-Sakura, esto no está bien, estás borracha y mañana te lamentarás de lo que estás haciendo

-Lo que pasa es que no me deseas, es eso no? Dijo empezando a llorar

-Saku, no sabes cuanto te deseo

-Mientes!, nunca has intentado nada más a parte de unos simples besos

_En serio Sakura me estaba reclamando mi poca iniciativa sexual? Eso me pasa por tratar de ser respetuoso, directo a mi orgullo macho masculino y aunque me moría por hacerla callar sus palabras y hacerle el amor ahí mismo, no me lo perdonaría, ella se merece una noche mágica._

-Cuando hagamos el amor no quiero que sea en medio de un arbusto en un jardín oscuro en medio de una fiesta, quiero que sea algo especial en donde me pueda tomar todo mi tiempo para hacerte mía, Sakura, te amo y nunca haría nada de lo que pudieras arrepentirte, le dije todo esto mientras abrochaba botón por botón su camiseta. Ella se quedó viéndome fijamente mientras realizaba mi labor y luego de un momento de silencio empezó a brincar de la alegría... que mujer más bipolar

-Ya sabía yo que no podías ser gay

-Qué?! De que rayos hablas? Cómo que gay?

-Es que Eriol escuchó una conversación que tenía con Tomoyo y me dijo que en realidad estabas tratando de reprimir esa parte de ti dándote una oportunidad conmigo, pero que tenía que llevarte despacio para que no te asustaras, dijo con voz de alcohólica.

-Escúchame bien, dije mientras la apretaba más a mi cuerpo, te deseo, le susurré al oído y no tienes ni idea de las cosas que me imagino haciéndote.

Me alejé de ella y me dirigí de vuelta a la mansión

-A dónde vas Syaoran?

-A matar a cierto inglés cuatro ojos

**Notas:**

**Qué les pareció? es mi primer fic, espero que no sean muchos los tomatazos jajajaj**

**Nos leemos en los review... si dejan alguno :P**


End file.
